A Tense Meeting
by SupernaturalTMIDiaries
Summary: Katherine is in New York city.. the big apple. But this is no leisure vacation. She's here on business.


I paced the extravagant hotel room, in the heart of New York City. The big apple, and what a brilliant year to be there I thought absently. The modern world was so much more interesting. People believed less and less of the creatures that roamed the night, pining legend and stories as just that, stories. Make believe, to explain irrational fear. How ignorant they really were. A chuckle escapes my lips as the thought continued, I myself had killed countless humans without very much trouble, and if there was trouble a near effortless dash of compulsion could clear thoughts, like burning letters you wished no one else to see. Before the humans took precautions, ingesting vervain with their food and drink like it was religion, for a few years getting decent, untainted blood was a challenge in some villages. Shaking my head I walked over to the large window that overlooked a part of the city, lights shone in the night and sirens wailed. People walked, and talked loudly as if it were the middle of the day and not nearing midnight. A party boomed in the room a few down from my own, but my enhanced senses could hear it as if it were next door. With a bored sigh I scooped my leather jacket off the back of a chair and grabbed my card key along with my phone. Shutting the door behind me I glanced down the hall, seemingly casual. My stance was relaxed, a human going out to meet up with friends maybe. A couple walked off the elevator, laughing much too loud, obviously drunk. A smirk curved my lips as I walked past them, an easy meal for later. An intoxicated mind was as easy to bend as play-dough.

The elevator dinged my arrival to the ground floor, as the doors opened a man in uniform stood by, smiling politely, the hotels doorman. I flashed back my own polite smile, paying little attention as he swallowed audibly and suddenly seemed nervous. I brushed past him, murmuring a light thank you as I pushed open the hotel doors and stepped onto the bustling streets. The city was still very alive, and the muffled sounds suddenly became thunderous. Taxi's sped past and citizens walked in flocks, the homeless shuffled by sometimes pausing to yell at another, or to ask for spare change. I pulled my jacket close, though I had no fear of muggers or pick-pockets, I pitied them if they crossed me. My eyes flicked upwards, examining the street-signs, I wasn't here to shop and have fun. I had purpose. I was meeting someone, an original someone nonetheless. He had somehow contacted me, which made me nervous. if Elijah could find me this simply, then Klaus could. I had agreed to meet him, mostly out of fear if I didn't.

I found the restaurant he had told me to meet him at quite easily, having followed the specific directions sent to me via text earlier that morning. Licking my lips I took a deep breath and stepped through its doors. The inside was beautiful, themed in rich colours with luxurious chandeliers, and people clothed in fancy attire. The host stepped forward, I gave my name and he waved me forward following beside me to lead me to my table. My breath caught when I was Elijah standing there, in a casual yet appropriate suit, he smiled and handed the host a tip, whom nodded and disappeared back to the front entry. I stood still, frozen as instinct told me to run and run quickly. I could escape him, I had as a human and I definitely could a vampire. But he sat, looking up at me expectantly. I slipped off my jacket, hanging it on the back of my chair and sat across from him, flattening the skirt of the dress that when standing fell to rest just above my knees.

"Katerina" he said, tilting his head. His words, though soft made me flinch. That name hadn't been used by anyone else except him and Klaus for a near 300 years. I had changed it in hopes of forgetting my dead past and evading the man that had killed it. I pursed my lips though, regaining my composure.

"Elijah" I said back in greeting, managing to seep some coldness into my tone. He pressed his lips together, taking the champagne glass in his hands. I looked towards my own but didn't move.

"You wanted to meet me?" I asked boredly, crossing my ankles under the table out of habit. I leaned forward on my elbows, looking both alert and curious. He nodded, swallowing the drink in his mouth before speaking.

"I did. I had heard you had managed to steal the cure to vampirism right under both the Salvatores and my siblings' noses." He looked bemused by the fact, not angry. I hesitated, suspicious and confused.

"Yes... You heard right. I have the cure in my possession, hidden." My last word had a ring of warning in it, which he caught easily. He waved his hand.

"Oh dear Katerina, I don't want to take the cure from you. On the contrary, I am curious as to why you have it. I know you, and I know you don't wish to be human. To be mortal would be like walking up to Niklaus' door and surrendering, which you would never do." I leaned back in my chair, the hum of chatter around us like another world.

"You're right. I would never change myself human, even if Klaus wasn't still hunting me. To be human is to be weak, a walking meal. I have the cure because your brother wants it and if he wants it..." I trailed off, tilting my head. Elijah's eyes lit up with understanding.

"Ah, I see. You want to trade the cure for your freedom." I flashed him a dazzling smile, showing my teeth.

"Exactly." Now it was his turn to lean forward, his brow creased in thought.

"But how will to make such a deal? If you went to him, Klaus would just kill you and take the cure for himself" I nodded, my irises darkening.

"I know. I haven't all of my plan thought through yet.. But it I could have a spokesperson for me meet with him, the deal could be made." I shrugged one shoulder delicately, picking up the menu and flipping through the pages. My eyes scanning the meals, many originated from France. A French restaurant, I hadn't noticed. All was silent between us for a few minutes, my tension rising. Elijah cleared his throat, making me jump only ever so slightly, if he noticed he pretended otherwise.

"What if I was to meet with Niklaus? I could convince him, I'm sure of it." I looked up, shocked. Had Elijah Mikaelson just offered to help me? I arched my brow, and he chuckled at the look on my face.

"I suppose you are shocked, hmm? That I would help you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Just a bit.. I mean you have been helping to hunt me for the past 500 years." My voice took on a dark bitter edge; I clenched my jaw against the torrent of snide remarks the threatened to spill from my tongue. He traced the rim of his glass with one finger, not looking at me.

"Yes, well I was very disappointed that you had run. You knew I loved you, and I had promised to help you live through Niklaus' ritual... Yet you still ran." he sounded almost sad, which only made me angrier.

"I helped myself. Klaus would have killed me, even if you had managed to save me." His eyes flickered up, showing the first signs of anger since I had sat down.

"You tricked Trevor into helping you, and ended up condemning both him and Rose-Marie." I glared back at him, though his anger was only slight mine raged, blazing in my eyes.

"I may have condemned them, but you were the sent executioner. Though Rose was killed by a werewolf bite before you could catch up..." A small laugh left my lips, sounding cruel. Elijah drummed his fingertips on the table, before sighing.

"Walk with me" The way he said it was almost a question, yet years of knowledge told me it was a demand. I stood immediately, cursing myself for having a moment of obedience. I wasn't his dog, he could not tell me what to do, and I should be running. But outside I could escape better, there were so many people and the city was sprawling with twists and turns. As if reading my thoughts Elijah glanced up, meeting my eyes.

"We are on a moment of truce, I will not hurt you. I give you my word." Though he himself meant nothing to me, his word did. Elijah may be cruel, but he was honourable. I nodded, slipping my arms through my jacket sleeves as he set the money on the table and began walking towards the doors. I followed.

Once outside we walked down the sidewalk, side by side though I kept a lot of space between us. My heels echoed dully against the damp pavement, a few spare droplets of rain falling from the sky as we wandered. After another endless amount of silence he spoke again, his voice soft, Defeated.

"Katerina... despite all of the years that have passed and the number of times I have sworn to push you from my mind, and emotions... I can't. I still care for you." I looked stunned, stopping. A small part of my mind took in our surroundings, a quieter part of the city, were very few people wandered.

"Excuse me" I said harshly, but he stepped forward his lips suddenly against mine. I struggled to push him away but he grabbed my arms, pinning me against the brick wall behind. As he pulled back, I glared a low growl emitting from my throat. He looked almost ashamed, I brushed myself off and huffed but my mind was whirling through plans. If Elijah still cared for me, then I could use it. I had no feelings for him, but it was easy to pretend. I had been doing just that to countless others for centuries, he would be no different. Though I had to be more careful, he wasn't someone I could kill once I had my fun, he couldn't be dropped so easily. His mind could not be warped to forget me afterwards. I set my features to a soft expression, my growl turning to a light laugh as my eyes lightened. He looked surprised, but pleased, kissing me gently again before stepping away. I bit the inside of my cheek, letting him though it sickened me. I was letting him kiss me; I knew he had helped kill my family. That was long ago, nothing could bring them back, I needed to keep myself safe and alive, and I needed to keep up this pretense to ensure my freedom.


End file.
